¿Qué podría salir mal?
by Sekai Kuroi
Summary: Vivir en soltería es fácil, pero cuando la presión social es demasiada, no queda otro remedio más que hacer negocios. "Sólo tienes que pretender ser mi novia un tiempo. Después de todo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?" HopexLightning. AU. Post-Game.
1. Negocios y familia

¡Hola!

Sí, sí, sé que uno debe terminar las historias antes de empezar con otras, pero este proyecto me parece irresistible en todas las maneras posibles. ¿Han visto la película de la propuesta? Bueno, hice una "ligera adaptación" donde la idea inicial es similar, pero las modificaciones fueron demasiadas. Espero que los personajes no parezcan muy OOC, pero si lo parecen...pues se aguantan, por eso faltan muchos capítulos, bueno no tantos, es mi proyecto de vacaciones, por eso no debe durar mucho. Además si tiene errores ortográficos también se aguantan porque son las 2 am y tengo el insomnio suficiente para publicar éste documento pero no la paciencia para revisarlo. (Confío en Word 2007 jajaja) Como siempre la diferencia de edad se reduce a unos...tres años quizás a lo mucho. Y Hope tomó esteroides de Paals que lo hacen ridículamente alto.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, pero cuando gobierne el mundo será todo mío.

Este capítulo lo escribí mientras escuchaba la canción de "No words" de The Script, aunque no le encuentro relación alguna con la trama en realidad xD

* * *

Negocios y familia.

El restaurante ubicado en la plaza comercial era lúgubre, carente de una iluminación decente, el olor a tabaco se impregnaba en la ropa aún sin haber fumado, un grupo de comensales platicaban entusiasmados al lado opuesto, la escandalosa risa de una mujer era audible aún a pesar del ruido de la música.

Delineó el contorno de la taza de café con la yema de los dedos, el vapor emanando del insumo distrajo sus pensamientos, deseaba estar afuera, o cuando menos, que el tiempo avanzara con mayor rapidez para poder retirarse sin parecer grosera. La plática sería más interesante si estuviese repleta de silencio, no de relatos sobre relaciones fallidas. El hombre con el que estaba, un contador, alto, delgado, con rasgos de ascendencia europea acababa de ordenar su tercer trago, podía aseverar con certeza su baja tolerancia al alcohol en la forma que arrastraba la lengua al pronunciar las palabras; ya era demasiado que hubieran pasado los últimos veinte minutos hablando de una ex novia que él tuvo durante la secundaria como para sumarle su creciente estado de ebriedad.

Si había algo que Lightning Farron odiaba más en este mundo que a su cuñado, era sin duda la insistencia de su hermana menor en conseguirle una pareja, Serah Farron era una indudable soñadora de las historias románticas, a Lightning no le desagradaría el aspecto cursi de la joven, si esto no le afectara directamente desde hace unos meses. Su hermana menor estaba empecinada en sacar a Lightning de su cómoda y tranquila vida en soltería, de acuerdo a sus palabras, no quería ver a su hermana viviendo en una casa rodeada de gatos. Lightning era alérgica a los gatos, era cierto que hace mucho no tenía una pareja sentimental, pero actualmente se sentía a gusto en ese estado.

Todo comenzó hace varias semanas cuando uno de sus camaradas en la Guardia anunció su compromiso con la secretaria de una empresa localizada dos calles más adelante del cuartel: Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, cuando el hombre les hablaba de la forma en que conoció a su futura esposa, Serah llegó buscando a Lightning por una información sobre papeles de Snow y escuchó la historia junto con el grupo. Parecía no haberle dado mucha importancia al asunto hasta que una semana después, la invitó para que cenaran juntas, donde comenzó a bombardear a la teniente con insinuaciones sobre cuándo sería su turno de comprometerse con alguien, con una habilidad adquirida a través del tiempo, la joven logró evadir la conversación con astucia.

Tres días después, inesperadamente Serah la contactó suplicándole que saliera con un conocido suyo que parecía muy interesado en la primogénita Farron –Sólo será una cita, por favor Lightning, prométeme que irás, ¿Si? –Una cita. Sólo una. Con un hombre desconocido. Ésta era la séptima cita en la que se veía envuelta gracias a su hermana. Al igual que las anteriores, había sido un fraude total, dejando a la soldado más que feliz con su soledad. Un hombre la hizo pagar la cuenta, el siguiente se puso a gritarle al mesero por el mal servicio, y en ésta ocasión, no había sido muy distinto, Giovanni Carlyle, la cita de ésta semana, como las llamaba en tono de burla, había decidido hablar durante toda la cena y embriagarse.

El hombre farfullaba una y otra vez haciendo pausas para recordar lo que estaba diciendo. Entretanto Lightning hacía cuentas mentales, tratando de estimar el tiempo que tendría que permanecer antes de salir huyendo de aquí. Tenía hambre y se negó a ordenar algo de comer que pudiera alargar su ya tediosa estadía – ¿No opinas lo mismo?-

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, si tan sólo hubiera escuchado lo que el hombre había estado diciendo los últimos treinta minutos, probablemente podría responderle. Ahora mismo no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Fijó su mirada en ella y repitió la pregunta. Lightning bebió un sorbo del amargo café tratando de recordar si había escuchado algo que le diera una pista de la respuesta a esa pregunta. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaleco, deteniendo sus pensamientos y sobresaltando al hombre.

Respondió a la llamada sin pensarlo dos veces. Quien quiera que estuviera llamando acababa de sacarla de un momento muy incómodo. -¡Hola Light! Hey, ¿Estás en tu casa?

-¿Hope? No, aún no llego ¿Por qué?

-Sí, soy yo, Hope. Es que hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ti -Era cierto que hacía bastante tiempo desde la última llamada, y era un poco inesperado que lo estuviese haciendo ahora. –Y necesito pedirte un favor, sé que es mucho pedir, pero quisiera hablar contigo personalmente, es algo arriesgado, pero de verdad necesito que me ayudes.

La última frase había encendido un foco rojo en su subconsciente, la preocupación sobre el bienestar del hombre al otro lado de la línea era visible en su tono de voz -¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, no te alarmes, es sólo un favor que tengo que pedirte, ¿Nos podemos ver en tu casa? ¿A las nueve?

-Claro, allá te veo. –Algo no pintaba bien en todo esto. Se levantó de la mesa, guardando su celular. –Debo irme. Hasta luego.

Sin mayor explicación salió del establecimiento, pagó el estacionamiento de la plaza comercial y condujo rumbo a su casa dejando a un confundido ebrio detrás. Si un policía viera la forma en que maneja esa camioneta, seguramente le revocarían la licencia. Afortunadamente no cruza con ninguno en su trayecto. Sus pensamientos divergen entre el bienestar de Hope y la forma en que le va a explicar a Serah que no necesita una pareja ahora. Se pregunta una y otra vez la forma en que se deshará de tan fastidioso problema, sin respuesta alguna, lo único que puede pensar es si tuviese una pareja, su hermana menor posiblemente la dejaría en paz de una buena vez.

Estaciona el auto y esboza una pequeña sonrisa para saludar a la vecina que está regando sus plantas en el patio contiguo, cruza la puerta y arroja su sable sobre el sillón, busca a tientas el control de la televisión para sentarse a ver el noticiero. No han pasado siquiera diez minutos cuando escucha el timbre de la puerta.

-Te ves algo cansada Light –Le saluda con una sonrisa, mientras entra en la casa, su aspecto es casual y relajado, por dentro es un manojo de desesperación, pero esa es una historia distinta.

-Supongo que sí, acabo de regresar de una cita –Comenta sarcásticamente acomodándose de nuevo en el sillón –Siéntate, estás en tu casa –El hombre toma asiento visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Una… cita?

-Sí, Serah cree que necesito una pareja y es el tercer fraude de este bimestre. –Hope sonríe y masculla un "Perfecto"

-Rayos, ¿Porqué?

-No tengo idea, es un fastidio tener que lidiar con esto, uno de ellos me hizo pagar la cuenta de la comida, el de hace rato se embriago platicándome sobre su ex pareja de la secundaria, me salvaste de pasar veinte minutos más en ese infierno. Serah no está contenta –Hope ríe por lo bajo, esto es conveniente, muy conveniente. La personalidad de Lightning Farron acaba de ayudarlo aún sin estar consciente de ello.

-¿En serio?

-Ya no sé cómo deshacerme de ella. Creo que no piensa detenerse con esto… Al grano Hope, me divago. ¿Qué ocurre? –Apaga el televisor y la casa queda en un silencio aterrador. Aclara su garganta y la mira fijamente.

-Eh, Lightning yo… -La calma que está tratando de mantener se le escapa de las manos lentamente, el largo discurso que tenía preparado se convierten en palabras atrapadas en su subconsciente sin salida. Sus respiraciones comienzan a ser lentas y profundas, en un vano intento por disminuir la creciente aceleración de su ritmo cardíaco. El sonido del celular de Lightning quebranta la callada atmósfera. El día de hoy ha sonado más veces que en la semana entera.

-Es Serah –Dice respondiendo a la llamada. –Hola… no, igual que las anteriores. No Serah, ya te dije que no, gracias, pero me rehúso a salir a una cita arreglada otra vez. Hablamos luego, estoy ocupada. De acuerdo, adiós. –Lightning hace una breve pausa mientras extiende su mano para poner el celular sobre la mesa. – Continúa

Cuando la teniente fija su mirada en él, Hope está jugando con sus dedos y un sudor frío que recorre todo su cuerpo le hace percatarse que todo el intento de tener una conversación decente con la joven y convencerla que esto no es una locura termina saliendo terriblemente mal.

-¿Lightning, te casarías conmigo?

Lightning Farron jura sentir que su corazón se detiene, frunce el seño inmediatamente y parpadea un par de veces. El café de hace un rato debía estar severamente adulterado, no hay otra forma para que alucinaciones de ésta índole comiencen de la nada. -¿Qué dijiste? –Su intención no es que su voz tenga un tono tan nervioso, pero no puede evitarlo, ésta es la primera propuesta de matrimonio que ha recibido en sus veintiséis años de vida.

Éste no era el plan original. El plan original incluía una plática extensa de las razones por las cuales esto es tan repentino, detallando con cautela cada punto y finalmente convenciendo a Lightning. Pero algo dentro de él perdió el control como solía hacerlo durante el viaje l'cie. Hope ahora es un ingeniero exitoso que sabe hablar bien en público, con un vocabulario extenso y utilizando las palabras adecuadas en cada ocasión. Eso es, claro, hasta que vio a Lightning. Tan pronto entró por la puerta y la miró a los ojos, los nervios lo dominaron, un detestable cosquilleo en su estómago le decía que ésta fue una idea muy mala, tuvo miedo al rechazo y a perder la amistad de Lightning. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez aún había una oportunidad de salvarse. Se arrodilló frente a la joven que aún lo miraba idiotizada. –Lightning cásate conmigo, por favor.

-¿Qué? –La soldado no puede decir otra cosa, el hombre está arrodillado a una distancia mínima, mientras ella trata de descifrar lo que está pasando aquí. –Pensé que venías a pedirme un favor.

-Es un favor ¿No? Maldición, ¿Porqué no puedo decirlo? Pensé que sería sencillo, ¿Sabes? Ensayé esto por horas frente al espejo…es una petición de un amigo, de otra forma, me dejarán en la calle -Bajo otras circunstancias, Hope realmente esperaba que la primera propuesta de matrimonio que él le hiciera a alguien fuera algo romántico, tierno y planeado con calma. No sonando como un completo loco desesperado frente a la joven.

-E-explícate.

XXXX

_Sus amigos en la universidad pensaban que Hope Estheim tendría una vida muy sencilla después de graduarse en la facultad de ingeniería, su padre poseía una de las industrias más grandes en todo Paals, frecuentemente creían que lo harían socio inmediatamente saliera de la facultad. Secretamente Hope también añoraba tener un trabajo genial al graduarse. Cuando comenzó a laborar para la empresa de su padre, Bartholomeo Estheim le notificó una antigua tradición familiar que él no tenía contemplada. En lo absoluto._

_-Cuando comencé a trabajar para tu abuelo, no me hicieron socio inmediatamente, tuve que trabajar seis años como un empleado regular para ascender de puesto hasta que me hicieron socio. –Hope asintió, aún entusiasta como siempre –Tu abuelo no me heredó la compañía hasta que me vio en una relación estable con tu madre, Nora. Esto ha pasado desde que se fundó la compañía mucho antes de la caída del Nido._

_Hope dio un paso hacia atrás -¿Cómo?_

_-Así como lo oyes Hope, primero, vas a tener que trabajar como empleado regular hasta ascender de puesto. Y para cuando yo me retire y te herede la compañía, debes tener una relación estable con una persona que te haga feliz._

_-¿Y para qué necesito una esposa?_

_Bartholomeo sonrió y respiró profundo, era justo igual que él hace varios años –No necesariamente una esposa, con una relación estable me basta. Verás, cuando uno es joven, hace muchas tonterías. Y es aún peor cuando se tiene el dinero para hacerlas. Tú te graduaste muy rápido. Lo que significa que serás el director de ésta empresa un día y no quiero que malgastes este patrimonio en la mala vida. Malas mujeres, vicios, y lujos excesivos que pueden poner en riesgo ésta empresa son cosas que no podemos permitir. Es por eso que las únicas dos condiciones para que heredes la compañía son ésas Hope, debes empezar desde abajo. Y debes tener una pareja estable que, por supuesto, me debes presentar._

_-Papá, ¡Por Etro! Sabes que yo no soy así._

_-Conserva la calma Hope, aún te quedan varios años para eso._

Varios años fueron muy pocos años. A su padre le tomó seis años llegar a aspirar a heredar la compañía, mientras que Hope sólo requirió de cuatro, a los diecinueve comenzó a trabajar para él, y a los veintitrés ya podría heredar la compañía de no ser por esa otra estúpida condición.

Al año siguiente, en su cumpleaños veintitrés, Bartholomeo Estheim le advirtió que estaba comenzando a pensar el retirarse.

Si había algo en lo que Hope Estheim a sus veinticuatro años de edad era terriblemente malo, era con las mujeres. Cuando sus "conocidas" escuchaban que era el hijo de un hombre adinerado, parecían mostrar interés en él. Tan pronto descubrían que Hope era "sólo un empleado" su estado civil pasaba de: A punto de tener una pareja. A un: Soltero de por vida.

Entonces Hope intentó por todos los medios encontrar a "la mujer ideal" para presentarle a su padre. No se encontraría en éstos apuros de no haber tratado de engañarlo. Sí, Hope Estheim, el brillante ex –l'cie había intentado engañar a su padre inventándose una novia falsa. Se compraba peluches en la tienda rumbo a su trabajo, inventando historias románticas de cómo pensaba entregárselos a la chica de sus sueños. Programaba llamadas con un cambiador de voz y fingía estar hablando con su pareja. Los viernes por la noche, salía a caminar al parque argumentando que tenía una cita muy importante. Era patético, pero funcionó durante un tiempo, escribió en una libreta una extensa descripción de su forma de ser, defectos, personalidad, historia y aspecto físico. La mentira era perfecta hasta que Bartholomeo comenzó a pedirle que la invitara a cenar.

Un mal día el celular se trabó en plena llamada falsa, y la secretaria de su padre lo escuchó, la voz de la "novia" se repitió como disco rayado una y otra vez sin que Hope pudiera detenerlo. Si ella no le hubiera delatado, sería mucho más sencillo pedirle a Lightning éste favor ahora.

Después de haber sido descubierto, las cosas se volvieron mucho más complicadas. Ahora Bartholomeo además de conocer a la chica personalmente, indagaría de forma cautelosa todos los aspectos de las vidas de ambos para cerciorarse que realmente estaban juntos y no era sólo otro de los cuentos de su hijo. Hace tres meses y medio Bartholomeo le dio un ultimátum. Si Hope no cumplía la segunda condición antes del retiro de su padre en menos de veinticuatro meses, vendería la compañía. Esta mañana un grupo de extraños sujetos con traje pasaron todo el día con su padre, quien les mostró las instalaciones y demás. Uno de sus compañeros le informó a Hope que esos hombres estaban interesados desde hace mucho en adquirir la compañía.

Tras mucho meditar sin resultado alguno, Hope leyó cuidadosamente la libreta donde había anotado los rasgos de personalidad de su novia inventada y aunque no todos los adjetivos coincidían, era evidente que la única personalidad que encajaría con lo que él describía en ésa libreta, era la de Lightning Farron. La lista era sencilla de descifrar, incluso Snow podría haberlo notado. Si bien era cierto que toda su vida había tenido sentimientos por la joven, no hacía esto de manera premeditada. Si así fuere, no estaría arrodillado frente a una atónita Lightning en éste instante.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que me case contigo para que tú puedas heredar la compañía de tu padre? ¿Estás loco?

-Sí, bueno…sí. Necesito que me ayudes. Te daré lo que me pidas Light, sólo necesito que finjas ser mi novia un tiempo. ¡Te daré la mitad de la compañía tan pronto la heredemos!

-Sabes que no me interesa el dinero Hope. Sería de mucha ayuda, sí, pero ¿Casarme contigo? –Esto es, por mucho, el favor más retorcido que alguien le ha pedido en su corta vida.

-Piénsalo, podrías retirarte joven y hacer todo lo que quisieras con ese dinero. Sólo necesitamos hacerlo parecer una relación estable, no tiene que ser una boda, hay que convencer a mi padre de que no estoy tratando de engañarlo de nuevo. Por favor Lightning, nunca he sido bueno con las mujeres y tú eres la única que puede salvarme, con quien puedo ser yo mismo –Ahora esto estaba comenzando a ponerlo más nervioso, no quiere asustar a la teniente, más sus palabras lo hacen parecer un loco desquiciado. Está tratando de pensar qué puede decirle que la convenza, es difícil pensar en algo si él no tiene nada que ella pueda necesitar, siendo tan independiente y… – ¡Serah!

-¿Qué pasa con ella? No estarás pensando en proponérselo a mi hermana…

-¡Eso es, lo tengo! Lightning, si me ayudas con éste problema, te prometo que te sacaré de tu problema.

-¿Mi problema? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Si tú finges ser mi pareja, yo puedo fingir ser tu pareja también.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido Estheim. –La única conclusión lógica en la que puede pensar es que Hope está consumiendo alguna substancia ilícita con mucha frecuencia.

-Si me ayudas a que mi padre crea que estoy contigo, te ayudaré a deshacerte de Serah. Dime, ¿no estás cansada de esas citas arregladas con buenos para nada? Le haremos creer a todos que estamos juntos y así ambos podremos salir de nuestros problemas. Te juro que seré el mejor novio fingido del mundo y Serah te dejará en paz. –Esto había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, mucho.

El rotundo –no- que tenía preparado para responderle a su petición de un favor, se le acababa de resbalar por completo. Hacía sólo unos minutos que Serah le acababa de decir que "le conseguiría otra cita" y Lightning se estaba quedando sin opciones. Si podía hacerle creer a su hermana que tenía una relación con alguien, estaba segura que estas citas se terminarían para siempre. Al igual que las fastidiosas discusiones sobre lo buena y conveniente que es la vida matrimonial, sobre lo mucho que le dificulta el trabajo de la joven para conseguir una pareja y como debería cambiar de puesto para tener más tiempo. Todo eso acabaría si aceptaba la propuesta de Hope –Tienes que estar bromeando

-No, no. Solamente necesito que me acompañes con mi padre, él te hará unas preguntas sobre nosotros; después me heredará la compañía y eso será todo. No hay nada más que eso. Te aseguro que no te defraudaré. Es más, yo invito la cena y te hablaré de los detalles.

XXXX

Lightning Farron jamás ha sido el tipo de persona que disfrute de engañar a la gente a su alrededor, estaba profundamente convencida que eso no era algo que a Hope le agradara mucho tampoco, sin embargo, ese joven era mucho más que inteligente. Ambos estaban metidos en un problema del cual sólo sería posible librarse si contaban con una pareja emocional, era bastante retorcido que las cosas estuvieran ocurriendo bajo éstas circunstancias, pero ya no tenía otra forma para decirle a su hermana que no quería asistir a sus "Reuniones"

-Bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es aprender todo el uno sobre el otro, es la única forma de hacer esto creíble. –El café tenía un sabor mucho más dulce en éste establecimiento, las medidas de salubridad también estaban a otro nivel, sin mencionar el olor de la cena, que era bastante agradable. La conversación parecía más relajada, a pesar de que estaban preparando lo que podría ser un gran escándalo si se descubría la verdad.

-Un momento, yo no he aceptado esto todavía.

-Oh por favor Light, sabes que sí, por eso aceptaste la cena. No puedes negármelo, tú y yo somos distintos cuando estamos juntos, hacemos un buen equipo… tú siempre estás más relajada y no tratas de matarme, ya trabajamos juntos como l'cie, no seré una carga de nuevo. Sólo tenemos que parecer novios y nada pasará. Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí, como siempre ¿Vale? –Lightning miró su taza de café tratando de enlistar todas las cosas que podrían salir mal en este plan, Hope la tomó del brazo, encontrando rápidamente su mirada para proseguir sonriente - Ahora, como iba diciendo, necesito saber tus gustos, hábitos, defectos, y tú debes aprender los míos. No suena tan complicado, es como aprender a bailar, ¿Sabes bailar?

-No realmente.

-Que bien, porque yo tampoco –Comenzó a reír ante la confusa mirada de la joven –Quiero decir, es sencillo como aprender a bailar, sólo tenemos que dejarnos llevar y aprender los pasos juntos. Lamento ponértelo tan difícil, sé que quizás es mucho para una noche, pero realmente quiero aprovechar ésta oportunidad para ayudarte también.

-Más te vale que sea creíble Estheim, que engañar a Serah no es cosa sencilla. Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas convencido.

-S-seguro –La determinación de la teniente lo hizo tambalear, ambos tenían que estar muy desesperados para que esto fuera a pasar realmente. –Necesitamos una historia Light, un relato cursi sobre cómo nos reencontramos y admitimos nuestros sentimientos mutuamente. –Hizo una pausa al sentir la mirada de la joven – ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Frunció el seño tratando de imaginar una historia romántica como aquellas que veía en las películas con su hermana cuando eran niñas, pero nada le vino a la mente, sencillamente su personalidad no era como esas mujeres que se arrojaban a los brazos de un hombre corriendo por la orilla de la playa confesando su amor a los cuatro vientos. No, esa no sería ella, y Serah lo notaría inmediatamente.

-¿Qué tal un reencuentro donde llegué a confesarme afuera del cuartel? Un ramo de rosas, chocolates y yo te estaba esperando a las afueras de la Guardia.

-Imposible, debe ser algo más natural.

-¿Cómo esas historias de amigos que se enamoran? –Lightning asintió mirando a los comensales detrás de ellos. -Suena bien, haremos eso. Una profunda y tierna amistad que se transforma en un inesperado romance…si, me parece mucho mejor. Casi suena a algo que tú harías.

-Más creíble. –Corrigió, de ninguna manera bajo circunstancias normales haría algo como eso -Te repito, Serah no es fácil de engañar. Lo he intentado por años.

-¿Qué tiempo llevamos juntos?

-Cuatro meses, podremos decir que comenzó como una relación en secreto.

-Eres brillante Light…Otra cosa más, ehm, ¿Viviremos juntos o cada quien en su casa?

-Vives solo, ¿No sería más sencillo que sólo me visitaras?

-Bueno, en una relación normal lo sería, pero recuerda que deben creer que somos una pareja estable. Y por estable me refiero casi al borde del compromiso. –Hope pudo notar cómo los nudillos de la joven asidos con fuerza a su taza se tornaban de color blanco –Quiero decir, no tiene que llegar a boda, pero debe parecer como si fuéramos en esa dirección.

-Entonces mi casa. Me rehúso a mudarme.

Hope rió por lo bajo pensando en cuan obstinada podía llegar a ser-Vale, vale. Esto no será cosa sencilla, recuerda que toda la gente a nuestro alrededor tiene que saber que estamos juntos: En mi trabajo, en la Guardia, Serah y mi padre. Será sencillo, porque ésta vez no programaré llamadas cursis que se traben, y tú me ayudarás, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, sí, como sea con tal de deshacerme de Serah.

-No te preocupes Light, seremos la mejor pareja fingida en todo el inframundo –Declaró alzando su taza de café para brindar con la joven.

Mientras chocaban, ambos estaban convencidos de que éste era sin duda el mejor plan que habían ideado, después de todo, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-¿Y qué tal un apodo? Ya sabes, algún sobrenombre que sólo usemos entre nosotros, haría esto un poco más realista, ¿Qué tal algo como corazón, cariño, amorcito? –Preguntó divertido, la compañía sería suya como siempre había deseado, y todo gracias a su compañera.

Lightning permaneció en silencio un par de segundos. –Eres el único que me llama Light. A mí me gusta. Supongo que con eso basta.

El calor del restaurante no lo había hecho sonrojar tanto como las palabras que la joven sentada frente a él acababan de hacerlo, aclaró su garganta para proseguir con el plan. –Me agrada eso. Ahora, ¿Quieres ir a casa, _futura esposa_?

-Llámame así de nuevo y juro que me encargo de que tu padre no te de un centavo de la compañía que tanto quieres.

-Vale, vale, no te haré enojar más, _futura esposa_.


	2. Incrédulos y más mentiras

Los que ya me han leído en otras historias antes quizás estén más acostumbrados a lo que significa "actualizar pronto" pero no sufran que he vuelto ¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Me ayudan a continuar con la historia :)

CarlyBones: (Te extrañaba entre mis reviews ^-^) Es de la película de La Propuesta, con Sandra Bullock y Ryan Reynolds, muy recomendada. También me percaté de la actitud de charlatán del lindo Hope pero me temo que tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo para que eso se modifique, hay que recordar que están actuando...por ahora.

Carli: En realidad es un AU (Alternative Universe, o Universo Alternativo donde Vanille y Fang no se cristalizan con el Nido) situado después de la mágica construcción de una ciudad digamos que decente en Paals, después del FF XIII. El XIII-2 no lo he ni empezado jajaja.

Xingke: ¡Muchas gracias! Word me ha resultado en una maravilla entonces :) Deberías subir tu historia, sería la primera en leerla.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. El capítulo me vino a la mente con la canción de Shiver de Maroon 5, que tampoco me pertenece.

¡Espero que les guste! ¿Les mencioné cuánto amo los cliffhangers? :D

* * *

Incrédulos y más mentiras

Un par de bostezos más se le escapan mientras hace su trayectoria a la oficina de su padre, la noche anterior fue realmente larga, y no podía quejarse. La calmada cena al lado de su compañera verdaderamente había conseguido apaciguar sus nervios. Habían tocado un par de puntos más en los detalles necesarios para ser capaces de llevar la mentira a cabo.

Ni siquiera la enorme pila de papeleo que Bartholomeo le entrega le quita la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, esta empresa será suya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y todo gracias a Lightning. Escucha a la secretaria de su padre quejarse de algo irrelevante mientras hace su camino hasta su oficina. Coloca el pesado montón de papeles y saca su celular del bolsillo del pantalón para redactar un mensaje. Las palabras son claras, no dejan lugar alguno a un "No" por respuesta. Pulsa el botón de envío, deja su celular sobre la mesa y comienza a beber su termo de café.

Hace varias semanas que no se sentía tan feliz de venir al trabajo como el día de hoy. Uno de los socios de su padre entra por la puerta de cristal, comienza a preguntar por más documentos pendientes, Estheim se levanta para entregárselos. Su celular vibra estruendosamente sobre la mesa y Hope no puede evitar abalanzarse sobre el mismo de manera involuntaria. El contenido de éste es simple, sin ningún tipo de flirteo o cariño impreso en él. A pesar de ello relee el contenido un par de veces más, siendo capaz de escuchar la manera exacta en que Lightning lo diría.

-¿Tu novia? –La pregunta es dirigida en tono burlón, el chisme de la pareja inventada se esparció por los rincones del edificio más pronto de lo que él hubiera deseado.

-Aunque te parezca gracioso, sí es mi novia. Es una teniente de la Guardia y la llevaré a almorzar tan pronto salgas de mi oficina. –Sostener la mirada al saber que no está mintiendo del todo le deja una agradable sensación en el divertido curso que está tomando la conversación.

-Seguro Estheim, aunque te esfuerces nadie aquí te creerá hasta que no la veamos en persona.

-La presentaré pronto.

XXXX

El calor esta mañana es particularmente infernal, calienta el pavimento de una manera que de no ser gracias a las botas, el concreto estaría derritiendo sus piernas. –Tomen un descanso. -Los soldados frente a ella se dispersan, saca su celular del bolsillo de su minifalda y observa la pantalla un par de segundos, el reflejo de la luz no le permite ver nada en absoluto. Camina hasta ingresar en un pasillo con aire acondicionado, el mensaje parpadeante en la pantalla del celular le recuerda rápidamente el lío en el que se ha metido por culpa de su necesidad de salvar a todos a su alrededor.

-Estoy afuera de los cuarteles, cariño. –Que Snow la llame cuñada es desagradable, que Estheim sea tan necio como para comenzar con sobrenombres es extraño, hasta divertido. Apresura el tecleo con ambas manos enviando la respuesta justo antes que Laguna se aproxime lo suficiente para leer el contenido.

-¿Vendrás a la cafetería con el resto?–La sonrisa que esboza al llegar relaja el nerviosismo producto de percatarse que Lightning nunca abandona los cuarteles a no ser que se trate de una misión o sus días de descanso.

-Gracias, pero ya tengo planes, saldré a almorzar con mi… -La condición para que esto fuese creíble era que todos a su alrededor estuviesen enterados que tenía una "pareja sentimental". Cerró los ojos tras sentir la expectante mirada de su compañero. No hay razón para que esto sea difícil, después de todo, es parte de un acto para ayudar a Hope.

-¿Tu qué Lightning? ¿Tu hermana?

-No, no voy a almorzar con Serah.

-¿Entonces? ¿Algún novio tuyo? –La respuesta sarcástica de la teniente Farron no llega en ningún momento. En lugar de eso Lightning le da la espalda y comienza a caminar hacia el exterior, antes de que ella salga por la puerta principal, Laguna escucha una contestación que le deja petrificado en pleno pasillo.

La distancia del edificio hasta la entrada de los cuarteles nunca le había parecido tan amplia, con paso acelerado puede sentir el estuche de su arma golpeando contra su pierna repetidamente. El soldado que se encuentra en la puerta la observa fijamente –Buenos días teniente. ¿En otra misión?

-Hola Welkin. No, sólo voy a almorzar algo –De entre los autos aparcados a lo largo de la calle, no puede ver a Hope en ninguno. Mira a ambos lados de la calle sin resultado alguno.

-Teniente. ¿Espera a alguien? –El cabo detrás suyo apunta con su dedo índice a algún punto sobre el hombro de Lightning, la extraña sonrisa en su camarada le dice la rapidez con la que viajará esta noticia por los cuarteles enteros cuando encuentra a Hope parado detrás de ella con una flor en la mano.

-¿Es en serio Hope? ¿Una rosa?

-También me alegra verte Light. –El joven toma a la teniente por la cintura e intenta dirigirla al auto. Para su sorpresa ella lo detiene a mitad de camino, y susurra al oído del hombre a su lado –Te lo estás tomando muy en serio Estheim.

-Me pediste que fuera realista. Además, mira nada más la cara del soldado allá atrás. Serah se enterará antes de lo que planeábamos. Somos buenos en esto, ¿eh?

La elección del establecimiento es decisión de Lightning, un sitio tranquilo con comida de buen sabor le permiten observar a su compañera bebiendo café cargado de una taza verde. Su semblante es tranquilo y lo hace sentirse tan relajado que olvida su desayuno para centrar toda su atención en la joven frente a él. Hasta que el contacto de una suave mano sobre su brazo distrae sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad – Despierta Estheim, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh sí, quizá podrías ayudarme, verás, estoy tratando de ayudar a una soldado cuya hermana menor quiere conseguirle un novio y necesito que ella me ayude también, pero me hace falta algo de valor para pedirle apoyo de una manera más apropiada. Quiero conocerla mejor no sólo porque ambos necesitemos de esto, sino porque es importante para mí.

Las palabras, simples y burdas entre las muchas conversaciones en el restaurante la habían dejado perpleja, y su jueguito sarcástico de preguntas y respuestas llegó a una conclusión final. Estaban juntos en esto hasta cumplir sus objetivos. -Salgo del trabajo a las seis. Nos vemos en la casa a ésa hora, _querido_.

-¡Por eso es que te quiero tanto!

XXXX

Volver al trabajo no fue tan sencillo como lo había sido marcharse al lado de Hope. El peso de su decisión comienza a recaer en su consciencia, los sistemas de aire acondicionado no parecen funcionar adecuadamente y el calor dentro del edificio es aún mayor que fuera del mismo, factores que no le ayudan en la pesada tarea de recobrar el control de sus emociones. Tal como lo esperaba, la noticia voló más rápido de lo que lo hacía Bahamut, el eidolón de Fang; y tras superar la estúpida sonrisa de Welkin en la entrada, lo único que pudo empeorar la situación fue encontrar a Laguna en su oficina, abrazándose a sí mismo y cantando -¡Oh Romeo!-En un tono nada masculino.

-Vuelve al trabajo, Laguna. Largo de aquí. –El joven da media vuelta al llegar al marco de la puerta, hace una reverencia con la mirada fija sobre la soldado -¡Hasta pronto, Julieta!

-Hasta nunca –Musita antes de lanzar una goma que encuentra entre sus papeles. Laguna asoma nuevamente la cabeza y grita un último: -¡Te sonrojaste! –Antes de abandonar la oficina por el resto de la tarde.

Lightning alcanza su celular sobre una pila de papeles amontonados que debería haber terminado antier.

XXXX

_-En la Guardia ya se sabe. Buen trabajo hasta ahora, querido._ –El sarcasmo impreso en sus palabras le pone a reír a carcajadas. Casi puede ver la expresión avergonzada de Lightning Farron al darse cuenta que en su trabajo saben acerca de su relación. Tropieza un par de veces mientras baja del ascensor y pisa accidentalmente a un ejecutivo mientras sus torpes movimientos se sincronizan con su desorientado cerebro. Algunas de las blancas paredes del edificio parecen reflejar la luz mucho mejor de lo que lo han hecho en semanas.

-Oh, ¿así que mi hijo sabe reírse?

- ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres que llevaste en una visita guiada?

-Directo al grano, igual que tu madre. Te lo advertí ya hijo, o hay pareja o no hay empresa. Deberías sentirte agradecido de que no estoy pidiéndote una boda, ni un heredero.

Un familiar escalofrío recorre su cuerpo por debajo del formal traje de algodón azul marino, sin hacer pasar desapercibido el sonrojo en sus mejillas al imaginar a un heredero de apellido Estheim Farron. –Esto no es la edad feudal padre, permíteme recordártelo.

-No voy a discutir eso ahora. Voy a desayunar, ¿Quieres venir?

-Gracias, pero acabo de regresar de mi hora de almuerzo, tal vez otro día. –La sonrisa triunfal le concede varias miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Aún a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos están acostumbrados a verles discutir en los pasillos del edificio, siempre eran bienvenidos los chismes y las apuestas sobre el futuro de la empresa. Las sumas más fuertes de dinero corrían a favor de Bartholomeo Estheim, a pesar del fuerte deseo que tenía la mayoría por que el joven Estheim heredase la empresa. La incertidumbre de los cambios que podrían traer los inversores ajenos les atemorizaban, pero todos sabían que Hope era auténticamente malo hablando con las mujeres.

-¿Y te has ido sólo otra vez? –Los susurros se hacen presentes mientras el elevador desaparece detrás de ellos.

-No padre, me he ido a desayunar con alguien.

-¿Alguna otra novia inventada, hijo?

-Eso no te concierne, todavía. –Hope sonríe aún más divertido por el giro que está dando la situación, camina rumbo a su oficina negando en un ademán con las manos.

-¿Es que no quieres la empresa?

_-Siempre es un placer, futura esposa. Hoy me aseguraré de que nuestros vecinos se enteren también._

XXXX

-Farron, ¿Estás ahí? –El impaciente golpeteo en la puerta le parece familiar. Amodar tiene la clave para acceder a cada rincón de los cuarteles, y su oficina es el único sitio donde él avisa antes de atravesar la puerta en un gesto autoritario, casi como un padre que tiene la precaución de cuidar la privacidad de su hija.

-Adelante.

-¡Gracias a los fal'cie que estás aquí! Los reclutas han traído sus papeles y Laguna está atascado con ellos desde hace una semana, quería saber si…

-Oh no. –Se reclina en el asiento y lo observa con cautela: Esa combinación de expresiones le eran tan conocidas que su respuesta fue inmediata –Tengo una cita.

-¿En serio? –La carcajada que precede a la pregunta la pone de mal humor –Sólo porque jamás había escuchado esa excusa de ti, puedes irte a casa. Hay mejores formas de decirme que no quieres trabajar.

_- Amodar aún no me cree._

Tan pronto Hope recibe el mensaje, una sonrisa atraviesa sus facciones. –_Habrá que convencerle. A la orden, mi Light_

XXXX

Sumido en la obscuridad de su despacho, las luces de la ciudad alumbran tenuemente su área de trabajo, las contempla mientras toma su abrigo marrón del respaldo del asiento, la ausencia de luz en esta sección de los cuarteles comenzaba a las siete de la noche; a su hija le asustaba venir a su oficina cuando aún vivían en el Nido. Los recuerdos de la niña pidiéndole una y otra vez que fueran a casa parecían cobrar vida de vez en cuando. Su madre llegaba molesta, tomaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña y se la llevaba tras reclamar lo desconsiderado que era de su parte trabajar a éstas infernales horas.

Hoy se preguntaba cuántos de sus soldados no habrían pasado por situaciones semejantes, verse sumidos en días de trabajo consecutivos, incapaces de llegar a casa y ver a sus familias. Pensó también en los soldados en misiones constantes, encargados de proteger esta porción de inframundo que llamaban hogar.

Y por último pensó en los cinco tenientes atrapados en sus oficinas gracias al papeleo de los nuevos reclutas. Definitivamente la vida de los soldados era más compleja de lo que muchos se imaginaban, a su edad, había visto una y otra vez la ruptura de los matrimonios y relaciones de sus subordinados, le causó gracia pensar en Lightning Farron y sus excusas para salir temprano, a pesar de que tenía el permiso para irse antes que el resto, seguía en su despacho. Quizás estaba esperando a Serah, como de vez en cuando pasaba.

El repetido golpeteo en la puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos –Teniente, hay un civil en la entrada que quiere verle.

XXXX

-Es sólo una actuación, sólo una actuación, Lightning no es realmente mi novia, no te pongas nervioso, Amodar no es su padre, Lightning no es mi novia, Lightning no es mi novia…-Se acomodó la corbata tratando de calmar sus nervios. No hay razón aparente para que tenga tantos problemas asimilando las implicaciones de su petición. Amodar aparece un par de minutos después y le escruta minuciosamente.

-Buenas noches, Comandante Amodar a su servicio, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Eh, buenas noches señor, he venido porque…porque… -El incesante tartamudeo en su voz se reflejó de la misma manera cuando extendió su mano para saludar al comandante frente a él, el soldado que se encontraba vigilando la entrada ya no era el mismo que cuando acompañó a Lightning a desayunar, sintió que pisaba territorio extraño nuevamente y eso le hacía imaginarse como un ciervo recién nacido sobre una pista de hielo.

-¿Farron? ¿Por qué estás en éste sitio? Deberías haberte ido hace una hora. –Pero la teniente pareció no escuchar a Amodar en lo absoluto

-¿Hope, qué haces aquí?

-Vine a…me pareció que debía…-Aclaró su garganta e intentó repetir las palabras que había ensayado durante veinte minutos frente al espejo en el baño de su trabajo –Comandante, sé que usted ha sido como un padre para Light, y desde hace unos meses ella y yo estamos…estamos j-juntos, vine porque me pareció apropiado que usted lo supiera, que voy en-en serio con ella.

Y una vez más, la había arruinado en grande. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre inmune al nerviosismo que había entrenado durante años? Esto era una actuación, como presentarse a una entrevista de trabajo o hablar con un extraño. No hacía falta el tartamudeo, no era voluntario, así como tampoco lo era el sonrojo de sus mejillas o su incapacidad de mirar a otro sitio que no fuera el rostro de Lightning. Comenzó a sonreír -¿He metido la pata, verdad?

A veces Lightning Farron trataba de ver el lado gracioso a las situaciones en su vida, pero una mezcla de vergüenza y algo muy parecido a sentir ternura por el hombre frente a ella le impidieron mirarlo a los ojos. El comandante aclaró su garganta, evidentemente impresionado por el giro repentino que había tomado la situación –Agradezco el gesto, joven…

-Estheim, Hope Estheim

-Estheim, respétala mucho. Estoy seguro que sabe cuidarse sola, pero en el nombre de su padre, prometí cuidarla como mi hija y juro que te cortaré la garganta si le haces daño.

-S-sí, señor. –Las carcajadas de Amodar hicieron eco en la obscuridad de la noche.

-Me largo de aquí Farron, tu novio es una monada, Diviértanse. –Le da una palmada a Hope en el hombro y comienza su camino hacia su automóvil–Nos vemos el lunes a primera hora.

-¿Crees que ahora nos crea, Light?

Lightning esboza una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras atribuye al calor de la noche la tonalidad rojiza en su rostro –Tenlo por seguro

Las luces procedentes del reflejo de la luna sobre el Nido cristalizado evitan que la obscuridad del Inframundo envuelva la ciudad; constantemente se ven opacadas por el fulgor de los faros en la metrópoli, provenientes de iluminación artificial en las casas, calles, edificios autos y semáforos, Lightning Farron ha ignorado el destello parpadeante de éstos últimos desde hace tres calles, en la burda espera de olvidar que Hope maniobra su auto detrás del suyo rumbo al mismo destino. Desvía la mirada del camino para fijarla un instante en el reloj de su vehículo, tiene dieciocho minutos para llegar a casa antes que su hermana comience a llamar por teléfono. La idea de mencionarle que tiene una pareja sentimental le preocupa; decirle que esa pareja es Hope le turba la mente aún más.

Su vecina está regando las plantas al igual que siempre; las orquídeas y los tulipanes son los que riega con mayor esmero. En Paals son muy distintas de la forma conocida que tenían en el Nido. En su viaje l'cie habían estado tan concentrados en las misiones que se habían olvidado de escuchar las enseñanzas de Fang y Vanille sobre la fauna y flora del lugar.

Jamás se había molestado en interactuar adecuadamente con ella, excusándose en la falta de tiempo y cansancio provocado por el trabajo. Hace algunos meses la joven vecina le hizo una invitación que no pudo rechazar, puesto que Lightning Farron no es capaz de negarse cuando le ofrecen algo que no sabe hacer de manera decente: comida.

El brazo de Hope sobre su hombro le permite percibir lo fría que es su propia piel, aún a pesar de la temperatura del ambiente. Permanece quieta un par de segundos, lidiando con la reacción atónita de su vecina, que no para de mirar al hombre a su lado. –Buenas noches, Hope, ella es mi vecina.

Hope sonríe, y extiende su mano por encima de la cerca que separa ambas casas –Hope Estheim, es un placer conocerle.

La titubeante mano que responde el saludo de Hope le molesta; la gente como ella es irritante, carente de actitud y carácter, del mismo modo que lo son las personas con exceso de confianza y optimismo, como Snow. Rebusca las llaves de la cerradura en su bolsillo, los bordes de la llave alcanzan a raspar el dorso de su mano antes de que pueda introducirla y desbloquear el seguro de la puerta. Ignora el sonido de la risa de Hope, deja la puerta entreabierta mientras continúa con la tarea de enlistar las personalidades que encuentra desagradables.

Enciende la cafetera y observa el calendario adherido a su refrigerador, las fechas subrayadas en marcador rojo representan las citas rechazadas y fracasadas en total, se aparta como si la simple idea de continuar con la rutina que Serah tenía planeada para ella fuese a matarle.

La televisión parpadea en un destello blanco antes de comenzar la transmisión de las noticias del día, se desploma en el sofá mientras hace una cuenta regresiva mental –seis, cinco, cuatro…-Antes de que pueda llegar a los dígitos finales la cafetera emite un pitido, encaminando sus pasos de vuelta a la cocina. Los dieciocho minutos para llegar a casa se le agotaron, y mientras sirve tres cucharadas de café en el intento por incrementar el sabor amargo, se pregunta qué clase de argumentos usará para la discusión con su hermana de ésta noche, el teléfono timbra en respuesta a sus cuestionamientos y antes de ser capaz de reaccionar, es apenas consciente de que Hope toma el teléfono y responde la llamada.

-¿Hola? ¿Claire?

-Hola Serah, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Quién habla? –Si bien la voz de su hermana mayor no era siempre lo que se consideraba femenina, esta no podía tratarse de la voz de Claire.

-Tu cuñado, naturalmente –El joven ríe en susurros mientras invita a Lightning a aproximarse.

-Perdona, debí haberme equivocado de número.

-Oh no, estás hablando al número correcto, ¿No es así Light?

-Cállate y devuélveme el teléfono. –Hace su mejor intento por parecer molesta, pero ambos intuyen que está casi tan satisfecha con la reacción de Serah como él. –Hola hermana.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Claire? –Hope cierra la distancia entre ellos para escuchar la conversación. -¿Hay un hombre en tu casa?

-Te advertí que no necesitaba las citas.

-Estás de broma. ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Qué tiempo llevan juntos?

-¡Soy Hope! Llevamos cuatro meses saliendo. Disculpa el no haberlo dicho antes, pero teníamos miedo de no saber si las cosas iban a funcionar entre nosotros… ¿Sigues ahí?

-Te veo en diez minutos en mi casa. –El menor de sus problemas era el estar en casa de su "cuñada" en esos diez minutos; más bien le preocupaba la molestia de la joven a su lado.

-. ¿Estás molesta conmigo? Lo compensaré, lo prometo. De haber sabido que era Serah no hubiera respondido, vamos Light, no será tan malo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Serah nos va a preguntar cientos de cosas, nos va a mirar raro, y después nos dejará marchar. Nada más que eso

Cierra los ojos avergonzado mientras sus nudillos golpean la puerta de madera; de acuerdo a su propio criterio, desde que comenzó todo el asunto de la mentira no ha parado de cometer errores sin poder agradar un poco a Lightning. Sostiene la mano de su compañera como si el simple contacto fuera a quebrantar la fragilidad de la atmósfera a su lado. La resignación aparece al percatarse de que hay cosas que no están destinadas a ocurrir, y quizás sea necesaria la obra de un milagro para estar realmente con ella; no tras la patética excusa de una tradición para la herencia de una compañía.

Serah aparece unos breves instantes después, los examina cautelosamente, deteniéndose un par de segundos a mirar sus manos entrelazadas, idea de Lightning. Se abalanza sobre su hermana y le obliga a soltar a Hope.

El hombre se rasca el cuello visiblemente deprimido; cruza el umbral de la puerta para encontrarse no solamente con Snow, sino con Vanille, Fang y Sazh sentados en el sofá haciendo apuestas sobre la copa de carreras de Paals. Un silencio sólo irrumpido por el narrador de televisión inunda la casa, puede sentir las miradas expectantes de sus ex compañeros l'cie.

No han siquiera intercambiado saludos cuando Lightning entra detrás de Serah y se detiene al lado de Hope. Mientras Serah se sienta de brazos cruzados en un sofá individual – ¿Y bien? Estamos esperando.

-¿Esperando qué?

-Dijiste que eran pareja. Quiero escuchar la historia completa. No omitan ningún detalle.

-Light y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos el último año; como todos aquí, especialmente Vanille saben lo que siento por Lightning desde que la conocí, creo que era de esperarse que algún día tuviese el valor de decírselo, y simplemente sucedió… -Tomó a Lightning por la cintura y fingió una sonrisa. La joven a su lado parecía encontrar interesantes las carreras, puesto que no desviaba la mirada del televisor.

-No me convence en lo absoluto. ¿Tú qué dices Fang?

-Yo digo que quiero ver un beso. Si están mintiendo lo sabremos en seguida. –Lightning palideció al instante, sofocada por las palabras de Fang y el vitoreo coreado de sus amigos.

-No, definitivamente no. No somos exhibicionistas, ¿Verdad Hope?

-N-no, claro que no.

-Un par de preguntas, miradas raras y después nos dejarán ir. ¿Qué podría salir mal, Light? ¿No fueron esas, tus exactas palabras, Hope? –el susurro de su voz revela la incomodidad que le provoca encontrarse en esta situación. El sonrojo de sus mejillas sobre su piel pálida es visiblemente notorio, comparable únicamente al profundo color rojizo en todo el rostro de Hope.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Nunca pensé que… ¡Que esto fuera a pasar!

-¡Beso, beso, beso! –Las apuestas sobre el próximo campeón de las carreras habían sido rápidamente olvidadas con ésta nueva atracción, Snow aplaudía al compás del tarareo de Fang y Vanille, que sonreía ilusionada. Mientras la fascinada expresión de Serah era idéntica a la de Sazh, no obstante, él la ocultaba tras las caladas que le daba a un cigarro -¡Adelante!, ¿qué están esperando, tórtolos?

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Light?_


	3. Mentiras Verdaderas

Ola k ase, leer este capítulo o k ase?

Jajaja me he divertido mucho haciendo éste capítulo, aunque tuve que hacerlo lo más corto posible para traumarlos con el próximo, ¡que se desate el caos!

Me tomó siglos terminar el cap, y para cuando lo terminé, me cortaron el internet. Yupi jajaja (y no, no le revisé la ortografía, gramática, y todo eso que los escritores pacientes hacen, díganme si ven algo además de los OOC)

Err bueno, para los que me preguntan si voy a actualizar Remember November, sí que lo haré, pero estoy armando un doble capítulo para compensar los siglos que me toma actualizar ^-^

**CarlyBones**: Comienzo a temerme que el día que intentes entrar a tu cuenta no vas a recordar la contraseña (Pásame tu ID de Playstation!)

Gracias a todos por los reviews, me hacen feliz, y cuando soy feliz no torturo al pobrecito Hope.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada bla bla bla. Escuchen la canción de Little Braver, (La cancioncita pegajosa de Angel Beats!) en realidad el título me inspiró a hacerle la vida imposible a Lightning.

* * *

Mentiras Verdaderas

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Light?

La mano derecha de Lightning se encontraba inerte sobre el metal frío que descansaba en la funda que colgaba de su pierna, acariciaba sus dedos por encima del sable-pistola; era una reacción involuntaria cuando perdía el control sobre su entorno. Observó a Serah con nerviosismo, en una silenciosa plegaria por que detuviera todo este circo, pero su hermana sonrió con cinismo y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que salir de aquí. La frase entonada del grupo que pedía a gritos verlos besarse le retumbaba en la cabeza; examinó con desesperanza la puerta de salida, eran unos cuatro metros que la separaban de la libertad.

El hombre a su lado la contempló con angustia, consciente de la idea que recorría su mente en ese instante. La incertidumbre en los ojos de Hope le suplicaba que le indicara el camino; aún si se trataba de salir corriendo por la puerta, o negar la petición y hablarles del verdadero plan para ayudar a Hope a heredar la compañía.

No podía dejar que supieran la verdad. Si se enteraban de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, jamás les permitirían dejar atrás el asunto, especialmente Fang, Snow, y Serah. Sin mencionar que se vería obligada a asistir de nuevo a las citas arregladas. Le había hecho una promesa a Hope, él había sido su fiel aliado durante la caída del Nido, se habían protegido mutuamente y éste no era el momento de darle la espalda. Por mucho que estas circunstancias aceleraran su ritmo cardíaco a niveles tan elevados, por mucho que la idea de besar a su compañero nunca le hubiera atravesado los pensamientos, no era momento de dudar.

_-No es cuestión de poder o no poder, hay cosas que simplemente se hacen._

Hope Estheim comenzó a creer en los milagros cuando su compañera le besó.

XXXX

Los atronadores gritos de -¡Beso, beso!- se convirtieron en aplausos rápidamente, en un principio el beso fue inocente, era evidente que sólo lo hacían porque les estaban obligando.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Fang se hizo presente cuando el asunto dejó de ser un beso cualquiera, no un simple roce de labios, aquello hubiera resultado extremadamente sencillo y por tanto carente de emoción, tenía que ser un beso decente, uno que diera la talla. Hope profundizó el beso, se inclinó hacia delante, buscando una mejor perspectiva y Lightning entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello del joven, mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre el brazo de Hope, que le tomó por la cintura, estrechándola contra él hasta que estuvieron tan pegados que no quedó ni un milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos; la otra mano vagó por su espalda, perdiéndose en el momento.

Sazh miró el cronómetro de su reloj digital, contemplando distraídamente el paso del tiempo, segundos intensos y silenciosos como un tumba.

–Oigan, ya…es suficiente, ¿No creen? ¿Hope? ¿Solecito? –Fang tomó un par de palomitas del tazón sobre la mesa y las arrojó. -¡Eh, que para eso hay habitaciones!

Se separaron a causa de la falta de aire, Lightning jadeó quedamente, incrédula de sí misma, de haber cedido ante la presión de sus camaradas, no se atrevió a ver a Serah, cuya expresión de sorpresa aún no se desvanecía. Hope estaba seguro de que los latidos de su corazón, palpitando como un colibrí batiendo las alas eran audibles por toda la sala; aclaró su garganta, se recompuso el cabello y tembló, sintiendo de pronto un extraño y gélido vacío en el lugar donde antes estaba el cuerpo de su compañera.

En medio de la confusión que se arremolina en su cabeza, su mano se posa lentamente sobre sus labios y sonríe por un instante, una auténtica, sincera sonrisa que se oculta detrás de sus dedos, invisible para todos aquellos que la observan de frente, felicitándola en frases que parecen provenir de una distancia más considerable de la que se encuentra en ese momento, para todos excepto para Hope, que imita el gesto, mirando hacia la pared, al lado de un cuadro poco estético del Nido cristalizado. Lightning está brevemente consciente de que el hombre a su lado la ha visto expresando tal emoción y por un instante piensa en amenazarlo para que no diga una palabra de lo que vio; pero está segura de que no será necesario, no lo hará.

Bajo circunstancias normales habría salido por la puerta indignada por la petición de Fang y la insistencia del grupo para ver éste espectáculo tan de cerca. Habría llegado a casa, ignorado a su fastidiosa vecina, bebido más café y se acostaría a dormir, pasando por alto cualquier tipo de súplica de su hermana Serah por hacer su voluntad.

En este punto no le quedaban ya claras las razones por las cuales no se había inventado alguna otra excusa para salir de allí, o simplemente no aceptar la invitación de venir. No estaba segura si había hecho esto por evitar las citas a ciegas, por detener las discusiones sobre su vida sentimental, por ayudar a Hope o solamente porque quería hacerlo.

Los abrazos de Vanille no se hicieron esperar, aún en un trance sacado de la confusión, les ofrecieron algo de beber y las sobras de las botanas que Snow dejó después de comer todo lo que encontró a su paso.

La textura del sofá era casi idéntica al que tenían en la casa de sus padres, sus nudillos se encuentran asidos con fuerza a la orilla del mismo, en otra expresión del nerviosismo involuntario. Distrae su mente en los cientos de recuerdos en los cuales ella y su hermana pasaban las tardes viendo películas románticas por horas; los estereotipos que reflejaban jamás se asemejaron a alguna de sus relaciones sentimentales, y ciertamente el inventar una relación con Hope no entraba en ninguna categoría.

Serah le sonríe desde su sitio al lado de Snow, quien parecía ser el más entusiasmado con lo que acababa de pasar. Si el ir a borrarle su estúpida expresión del rostro no alzara sospechas, probablemente lo habría hecho ya. Algunos malos hábitos como detestarle de vez en cuando no se quitaban tan fácilmente; especialmente cuando parecía interesado en "aconsejar" al hombre que acababa de alterar su impávida personalidad con la acción a la que aún no podía ponerle nombre.

XXXX

_-¿Es demasiado, verdad? Afróntalo después_ –"Afróntalo después" se había convertido en su forma de lidiar con sus problemas. Y había funcionado perfectamente bien, hasta haber contemplado su rostro confundido por la petición de matrimonio, hasta que la besó, hasta que la vio sonreír.

Ahora su vida se había reducido a repetir ese instante en su mente mientras Snow le aconsejaba sobre un comportamiento adecuado con las mujeres; advirtió que no era el único fuera de sus cabales cuando Lightning jamás se levantó de su asiento a darle un puñetazo bien merecido por estar hablando de "sus experiencias" aprovechando la ausencia de Serah, que había ido a buscar una chamarra a su habitación.

Su buen juicio, integridad y todos los sinónimos que pudiesen venir a su mente caían en la misma categoría de ausencia. Se sentía como el adolescente emocionado con su primer beso que había visto en su camino al trabajo horas antes de comenzar con este evento que ya había rebasado la delgada línea que lo separaba ahora de la cordura.

Ignoraba a Snow mientras trataba en vano de explicarles a Vanille y Fang porqué el chocobo que había elegido Sazh para apostar ganaría la carrera. Lightning tenía la ventaja de ser callada todo el tiempo, y nadie sospechaba de su carencia de intervenciones durante la conversación; pero para él las cosas no funcionaban de la misma manera, tenía que distraer su mente o terminaría por robarle un beso justo frente a todos nuevamente. Uno que le costaría la vida al llegar a casa.

XXXX

Sus especulaciones decían que al salir de la casa de Serah podría pensar con calma. Su tranquilidad nunca llegó, en el silencio de la noche, sus pensamientos retumbaban más intensamente en su cabeza, libre de las distracciones y apariencias que tenía que dejar en el resto del grupo.

Desde que había subido al auto, tuvo que resistir el impulso de encender el aire acondicionado, había escuchado a su compañera cerrar la puerta y bajar la ventana, se habían despedido en medio de más felicitaciones incómodas y el inicio de un concurso para saber quién podría ingerir la mayor cantidad de alcohol entre Fang, Snow y Sazh. No había mirado a su camarada ni por un instante en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, concentrado siempre en el camino; conduciendo con la mejor calma que pudo fingir.

Necesitaba saber si las cosas habían sido tan reales para ella como lo habían sido para él. Temía escuchar la respuesta, sus conclusiones apostaban a una conversación donde Lightning le respondía con sarcasmo, mencionando cuán natural era dar un beso y que carecía de algún sentimiento especial.

Observa a los pocos transeúntes que aún recorren las calles, algunos apenas son visibles. Sabe que está cerca de su destino cuando se aproxima a una zona aún más alejada del bullicio de los automóviles, estaciona el auto lo más rápido que le permiten sus habilidades; aún está tratando de desabrochar su cinturón y apagar el auto cuando su compañera abre la puerta de la casa.

Hope acelera el paso y consigue alcanzarla cuando entra, Lightining aún está jugando con las llaves, moviéndolas con destreza entre sus dedos; las arroja sobre una mesa y se dirige a la cocina. Toma un par de aspirinas, tragándolas con facilidad, esperando aliviar la presión que ejercen sus músculos en las sienes lo más pronto posible. Él la observa desde la entrada de la cocina, obstruyéndole el camino rumbo a su recámara.

-Iré a dormir.

-De-de acuerdo. –La joven frente a él da un paso al frente, pero Hope no se mueve, no es consciente de que su cuerpo le impide el paso a la soldado, el hombre se aproxima a su compañera y le da un beso en la mejilla. –Buenas noches Light.

El joven se hace a un lado y le permite subir las escaleras, sus botas de diseño ergonómico le permiten hacer una menor cantidad de ruido al avanzar. Acelera el paso como si estuviese huyendo de algún ente invisible a los ojos no entrenados, para ella es evidente que escapa del escrutinio de su camarada. Al llegar al segundo piso, reduciendo aún más la cantidad de sonidos emitidos por su anatomía, permanece estática cuando lo escucha comenzar a mascullar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Un beso de buenas noches? ¡Quería que la dejaras pasar, no que la besaras! Tonto, tonto, tonto, dejarla pasar, ¡un beso en la boca, eso debí haber hecho!

Para el momento en el que reacciona de vuelta a la realidad, sus brazos, cruzados frente a ella no parecen proveerle del calor necesario para continuar escuchando los discursos monopólicos del joven, esto es demasiado para un solo día. Las cosas están ocurriendo demasiado deprisa, esto ni siquiera formaba parte del trato, podría culpar a Hope por lo que pasó, pero la realidad era que ella lo había besado. Hunde la cabeza en su almohada, esperando que ésta acalle la voz en su subconsciente que le hace la misma pregunta una y otra vez -_¿Porqué lo hice?-_

En la habitación ubicada de frente a la suya, Hope Estheim observa los minutos pasar lentamente en su celular, pensando en la única mujer que le robaba el aliento desde el primer día que la conoció.


	4. Casualidad y causalidad

*Aparece tras una cortina de humo* Saludos, pacientes lectores!

Bueno mi madre va a enloquecer cuando vea mis calificaciones, y no precisamente de gusto, por eso antes de que me corte en pedacitos les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lo escribí en dos días y creo que es lo mejor que pude hacer con ése límite de tiempo, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho exagerar las reacciones de Lightning, los hice sufrir un poquito en este capítulo, por el puro gusto de traumar a la pobre Light, que en esta ocasión se ve obligada a comenzar a afrontar sus sentimientos por el "damiselo en peligro", alias Hope.

Ah, y Alyssa. Por si alguno de ustedes no lo sabe, no he jugado el Final Fantasy XIII-2, porque no he conseguido mejorar todas las armas y accesorios del XIII y conseguir así el trofeo de platino, un mero sentimentalismo. Y por eso el XIII-2 sigue en su cajita, intacto.

Por eso para quien le caiga bien Alyssa, os sugiero que empiecen a escribir un mal review de una buena vez porque yo personalmente la detesto desde que la vi cerca de Hope. Coff coff, el punto es que no tengo una referencia exacta de Alyssa y por eso la considero como OOC, si alguien me pudiera explicar mejor alguna característica destacable de ella, sería de graaan ayuda. Porque requerí de un poder sobrehumano para no hacer que Lightning la rebanara con su sable xD

CarlyBones: Me descubriste, pensé que nadie iba a notar que era la primera escena de un beso que escribía de Hope y Light xD Pero quedó más o menos decente, supongo jajaja. Bueno es que Fang es, como siempre, el personaje troll de la historia. Con lo de ID me refiero al gamertag, el nombre de usuario que tienes para jugar en línea. Aunque como no lo has logrado conectar al wifi de tu casa, probablemente no tengas cuenta de playstation network xD

Escuchen la canción de Why de Busted. Que probablemente no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo, pero me gusta y se callan.

Disclaimer: No, por enésima vez, nada me pertenece. But soon...

* * *

Casualidad y causalidad

La casualidad y la causalidad en un evento desafortunado representan conceptos distintos desde el inicio de uso de razón, la primera es más bien un sinónimo de eventos al azar que concurren en un instante. Mientras que la causalidad es la relación entre el evento "causa" y la respuesta "efecto"

En sus breves años de estudio intensivo había aprendido los conceptos que diferenciaban a una de la otra; pero como en toda buena teoría, la realidad no podía estar más alejada:

Lightning Farron era el caos en persona. Esa mujer representaba la belleza del caos, del torrente incontrolable de cosas que están fuera del alcance de aquellos que carecían de la paciencia, la tolerancia y la valentía de afrontar a todo lo que es indomable y debe ser aceptado por su naturaleza libre. La elegancia del rayo era sólo comparable con la medida de destrucción que podía causar a su paso; para las personas comunes, inspiraba temor, respeto y era sin duda alguna algo de lo que no querías estar cerca durante la lluvia.

Para un hombre como Hope Estheim, Lightning no representaba la destrucción con la que ella se describía a sí misma. Sabía que su verdadero nombre representaba la luz con la que guiaba el corazón de su esperanza, aún a través de la imagen de frialdad y sarcasmo que la caracterizaba, él estaba seguro que debajo de esa máscara de rudeza estaba el corazón más noble que había visto en mucho tiempo, uno dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de ver a sus seres queridos felices.

Por medio de una deducción simple, no fue difícil llegar a la conclusión de que ésa habría sido también la razón por la que lo había besado. Lightning sabía cuán grandes podían ser las ambiciones de su compañero, y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. No por la ganancia, sino por el único hecho de ser "su compañera"

Ésa había sido su perspectiva hasta ésta mañana. Hasta la mañana en que la "causalidad y la casualidad" dejaron de ser simples conceptos de diccionario filosófico en la mente de Hope Estheim.

La presencia de su padre en su oficina avecinaba problemas todo el tiempo. Bartholomeo Estheim jamás visitaba el despacho de su hijo a menos que quisiera traerle problemas. Cuando Alyssa Zaidelle entró tras el director de la compañía, Hope estaba seguro de que la discusión del día de hoy iba a ser más acalorada que de costumbre.

Desde el trágico accidente que terminó con la vida de su madre, era imposible decirse que Hope Estheim había construido una relación sana con su padre. Había ocurrido todo lo contrario, Hope se refugió en los estudios por muchos años, y tan pronto se graduó, se refugió en su trabajo, siempre lejos de ser un subordinado de su padre, con la única finalidad de alejarse de la vida que Bartholomeo le tenía planeada, es decir, el ansiado matrimonio estable en el que su padre deseaba comprometerlo con la mujer que se encontraba frente a sus ojos: Alyssa Zaidelle.

Si bien Hope Estheim no podía negar que se trataba de una mujer carismática, inteligente y atractiva, tampoco podía afirmar que deseara contraer matrimonio con ella. Había algo en su forma excesiva de expresar sus emociones, en sus ansias de establecer un vínculo con él que no lograba terminar de agradarle.

La familia Zaidelle era reconocida por muchos como una de las familias más adineradas aún después de la caída del Nido. Aunque tal aseveración era correcta, los métodos de los Zaidelle para obtener lo que querían nunca podían definirse como "un juego limpio"

Y parecían haberlo vuelto a conseguir tras persuadir a su padre para intentar obligar a Hope a trabajar al lado de la señorita en un nuevo prototipo de armamento en desarrollo que resultaría prometedor para los soldados de la Guardia. Uno que les permitiría hacer uso de hechizos de curación más eficientes que los usados anteriormente.

Saludó al padre de Alyssa con desgane, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras la joven se abalanzó para abrazarlo. Muy a pesar de la intensa mirada de Bartholomeo, Hope apartó sutilmente a la mujer. El padre de Alyssa argumentó que había negocios que hacer con Bartholomeo y se dirigieron al despacho del mismo, en un fatídico intento por dejarlos a solas. Desde la caída del Nido, había perdido ya la cuenta de cuántas veces habían intentado este mismo truco.

Abrió la puerta nuevamente, haciendo un ademán para invitar a Alyssa a sentarse, comenzó a masajearse las sienes, tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo.

-¿Y bien? Háblame del prototipo, quisiera saber si realmente es conveniente para la compañía producirlo en masa. Háblame del diseño ergonómico, ¿va a ser útil para los soldados en batalla? ¿Tienen que someter a mantenimiento frecuente el arma? Eso es verdaderamente desgastante en el campo de batalla así que debemos tener cuidado, los soldados necesitan armas eficientes, son vitales para su supervivencia, así como la de los compañeros que los acompañan y…-Podría haber proseguido divagando en sus memorias como l'cie, pero el contacto de la mano de Alyssa sobre sus hombros lo sobresaltó.

-Deberías relajarte, el estrés te hará daño. Te he dicho cientos de veces que si sigues así te quedarás calvo antes de los treinta.

Por muy inocente que pareciera el gesto ante el ojo inexperto, para Hope eran evidentes las señales de flirteo en sus actitudes. Debía ser cuidadoso como siempre, cualquier actitud que ella catalogara como "grosera" podía costarle el puesto en la empresa. Después de todo, las costumbres de vida de la gente adinerada le parecían sacadas de la época medieval.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar algo? Me muero de hambre

XXXX

Tener el coraje y la valentía para dar el primer paso eran cosas vitales en el campo de batalla, a todos los soldados, hasta al más cobarde de todos, se le enseñaba a no huir jamás de las circunstancias.

Y ni con toda su eficiencia como teniente había logrado no salir de la casa antes de que Hope despertara. Amodar no trabajaba los sábados, y ella trabajaba medio turno, no había siquiera necesidad de llegar tan ridículamente temprano. Pero llevaba horas intentando apartar su mente de pensar en los eventos de la noche anterior.

Muy dentro de sí estaba convencida de que tendría que enfrentar lo que ocurrió tarde o temprano. Así que en cuanto llego su hora del almuerzo lo primero que hizo fue tomar las llaves de su camioneta y se dirigió a afrontar las nuevas condiciones de su acuerdo.

Cuando aún era niña su padre le había hablado incontables veces del destino, aún siendo un respetable soldado de élite de la Guardia, el hombre creía en que las cosas ocurrían por una especie de casualidad. Y siempre que Serah se acercaba a preguntarle, él sonreía y les decía siempre "las casualidades son esos millones de pequeños eventos que convergen en un instante que aclaran todas las dudas que puedas tener"

Lightning no creyó en sus palabras, ni siquiera cuando fue convertida en l'cie y su destino le dictaba convertirse en cie'th, Lightning Farron estaba convencida que el destino era producto de las decisiones de las personas y de su capacidad de enfrentarse a lo que parece ser inevitable ante sus ojos.

Pero, hasta Lightning Farron tenía que ser víctima eventualmente del problema que representaban los sentimientos irracionales.

Al estacionarse en la esquina del edificio de las oficinas principales del trabajo de Hope Estheim, la imagen ante sus ojos quebrantó algo muy en su interior.

Su compañero salía por la puerta principal del edificio acompañado de una mujer que lo tomaba del brazo. Ella se detuvo a mitad de camino, forzando a Hope a detenerse también. Lo giró en torno a ella y comenzó a aproximarse al rostro del hombre.

La primera vez que Snow besó a Serah en el umbral de su casa en Bodhum, Lightning le arrojó una piedra desde su ventana, y aunque el rubio jamás sospechó qué le había provocado la contusión, Serah llegó a reclamarle al entrar a casa.

Pero ésta vez sus sentimientos estaban bloqueados por completo, sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus venas y se maldijo a sí misma varias veces antes de acelerar, sin ganas restantes de contemplar el desenlace. Había creído en las palabras de Hope, cayó en el estúpido juego sólo porque él le había asegurado que era terriblemente malo con las mujeres.

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza, y quizás el haber encontrado a Hope Estheim de ésta forma el día de hoy acababa de explicarle el significado de la relación entre las casualidades y el destino.

XXXX

-Alyssa, Alyssa detente. Esto no está bien. Te llevaré a almorzar, y me explicarás los detalles del prototipo. La única relación entre nosotros es laboral, ¿vale? Nada de intentar cosas raras. –La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a soltarlo.

-Ya. Pero después no te quejes si te rechazo cuando tú quieras algo.

Una horda entera de Behemoth era más fácil de derrotar que convencer a ésa mujer de que Hope no estaba tratando de hacerse el interesante, y tuvo que escuchar la ilusa idea de un arma que no era posible fabricar aún.

Tuvo que escucharla durante un tiempo considerable, los minutos pasaban lentos y se sentían eternos, las conversaciones con Alyssa no eran del todo aburridas, pero no le parecían tampoco peculiarmente interesantes. Podían hablar de artículos científicos e investigaciones llevadas a cabo en el territorio de Paals todo el día, pero Hope no tenía tanta paciencia. Lo único que ansiaba era que el reloj marcase las tres de la tarde y entonces sería libre.

_-Hola Light, tengo la tarde libre, ¿quieres ir a caminar a la playa de Oerba?_

_-No. _

La respuesta le pareció inusual y cometió el error de justificarla con el argumento de "un mal día en el trabajo". Finalmente se dejó llevar por la conversación con Alyssa y la siguiente vez que observó el reloj en la pantalla de su celular marcaban las cuatro y media.

No fue sencillo en lo absoluto deshacerse de la joven una vez terminada la sesión de trabajo. La acompañó a su automóvil y se vio en la necesidad de apartarla un par de veces más para impedir que este acoso continuara.

La escuchó a lo lejos quejarse e intentar regañarlo por no pasar el resto de la tarde a su lado, intentando reprimirle por "dejarla abandonada" pero Hope se despide con un ademán militar y sube a su camioneta. No hay tráfico en el camino de vuelta, y se encuentra en casa mucho antes de lo esperado.

Al llegar, su compañera está leyendo un libro en la sala, ignorando por completo la presencia de Hope y sus intentos de saludo o de iniciar una conversación.

-¿Lightning? ¿Estás molesta? –Se acomoda en el otro extremo del sofá – ¿Me podrías pasar el control de la televisión que está a tu lado? –Lightning observa el control a su lado, y Hope está muy ocupado preguntándose qué hizo para merecer tal indiferencia cuando el control lo golpea en la frente a gran velocidad.

-¡Auch! Sí, estoy bien muchas gracias, casi me vuelas la cabeza.

-Esa era la idea.

-¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo? ¡Eh, espera, Light!

XXXX

El bullicio del local producido por la impresionante cantidad de gente que cabía en el bar de Lebreau les había obligado a sentarse en las mesas del exterior, en una réplica casi exacta de las que había en Bodhum. Los recuerdos de la noche que todo comenzó y la nostalgia del sentimiento de no saber si Vanille estaba bien esa noche la hicieron apresurar otro trago por su garganta. Aunque por ésta ocasión, venir al bar de Lebreau le estaba haciendo reír como nunca antes en su vida.

-¡Estás celosa! Demonios nunca creí que viviría para ver llegar éste día, y mira que vivir quinientos veintiún años es demasiado.

-Tch. ¿Por qué hizo el trato conmigo entonces?

-El viernes me pareció bastante obvio.- Lightning fingió mirar detrás de sí ante la mención del beso, su cabello cubrió parcialmente su rostro- Me sorprende que seas tan ingenua a veces. Lo que me parece más curioso es la razón por la cual te molesta tanto haberlo visto con esa mujer ayer.

-Te acabo de hablar de la mentira más grande qué hemos dicho para darle a Hope la empresa de su padre ¿y lo único que se te ha ocurrido decir durante la última hora es "estás celosa"? Sabía que no debía hablar contigo de esto.

-Ay por Etro, de todas formas lo haces solecito. Lo único que sé que te molesta de todo esto es que no sabes dónde estás parada. Que no sabes lo que significas para Hope. Pero aunque yo te lo gritara en la cara en este instante, no me lo creerías; así que me voy a limitar a divertirme diciéndote que pronto vas a saberlo.

Fue el turno de la soldado para arrebatarle el vaso de la mano a Fang para beberlo todo de un sorbo.

XXXX

La mañana siguiente no fue nada distinta de la noche anterior, de un momento a otro parecía que Lightning había decidido tratarlo mucho peor de lo que lo hacía cuando se conocieron. Su compañera salió a Etro sabe dónde, dándole unas horas para averiguar lo que había sucedido.

Su primera opción había sido buscar a Serah, pero la lógica le dictó un rumbo distinto: si hablaba con su hermana, Lightning iba a molestarse aún más. Descartando del juego a Serah y Snow, pensó en Sazh, pero, ¿qué podía saber el hombre además de ser consciente del mal genio de la joven? Las únicas dos mujeres que podían tener la respuesta concreta eran Vanille y Fang.

Encontró rápidamente el número en su lista de contactos del celular, lo más probable es que Fang hubiera sido la primera persona a la que Light acudiría para hablar, pero él no le tenía tanta confianza. Pero si Fang sabía las razones, entonces Vanille también debía saberlas también.

-_Hola Vanille, ¿has sabido algo de Lightning? Creo que está molesta conmigo y no me ha querido decir el porqué._

_-¡Hope! –_Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y soltó una risita, haciendo evidente su dominio sobre el tema. Ella sabía algo. -_Ehh…el viernes por la noche que los vi en la casa de Serah se veía bastante normal. ¿Hiciste algo ayer que la hiciera enojar?_

Las incontables veces que se vio sometido a acertijos en su vida nunca había encontrado la respuesta de una manera tan obvia y simple como cuando hablaba con Vanille. _–Ay mierda, gracias Vanille, te debo una._ _–_El celular emitió un pitido indicando un mensaje entrante, ensordeciéndolo en el proceso. –_Tengo que colgar, te avisaré como resulta._

Como si sus problemas del día de hoy no fuesen suficientes, su padre acababa de enviarle un mensaje.

_-Ven a la oficina, necesito hablar contigo._

El estacionamiento se encontraba parcialmente vacío, al igual que muchos de los cubículos, los turnos de domingo eran mejor pagados que el resto de la semana y sólo aquellos empleados que decidían por voluntad propia trabajar en mencionado día extra eran recompensados de manera especial. Al llegar, la secretaria de su padre lo saludó con un gesto sarcástico, indicándole que pasara a ver a Bartholomeo. Se recordó mentalmente que si heredaba la empresa, lo primero que haría en su lista sería despedirla.

-Hope, necesito hablar contigo. El padre de Alyssa está haciendo ofertas muy tentadoras sobre el acuerdo matrimonial.

XXXX

En algún evento de caridad que no era capaz de recordar con claridad, bajo los insumos de un par de bebidas alcohólicas Bartholomeo le había dicho al padre de Alyssa que sería buena idea que sus hijos contrajeran nupcias para beneficio de ambas empresas. Bartholomeo probablemente jamás pensó que tal comentario resultaría en un acuerdo que quizás sí podía beneficiarlos. Cuando su hijo se opuso comenzaron las discusiones, Alyssa no era una mala mujer, pero no era la mujer que Hope quería.

No queriendo forzarlo del todo, le dio una última opción, como cuando era pequeño: "una novia antes de que me retire; si consigues una antes de que me retire, la empresa es tuya y harás con ella lo que te plazca. De no ser así tendrás que casarte con Alyssa, y si aún así te rehúsas, le venderé la empresa a los accionistas de Zaidelle"

XXXX

-Si quieres hablar con el joven Estheim, deberás esperar aquí. Está atendiendo asuntos importantes con el director general. –La mujer sonrió de manera irónica y se dirigió a lo que probablemente era una cocineta para empleados.

Cuando Fang le llamó para forzarla a aclarar las cosas con Hope, no esperaba tener que llegar a la oficina principal del trabajo por el que estaban negociando un acuerdo más que peligroso.

El bullicio de algunas oficinas adjuntas se dividía entre el sonido característico de las pantallas táctiles de las computadoras, los pasos de las personas yendo de un sitio a otro y hablando por teléfono. A pesar de eso, vagamente podía escuchar la voz de Bartholomeo Estheim subiendo de tono.

Se levantó de su asiento, asegurándose de no ver a la secretaria cerca, y se aproximó lo más que pudo a la puerta tras la cual era audible la discusión.

_-Hope, es admirable que estés intentando vivir bajo los ideales de un amor verdadero, ¡pero tal cosa no existe! Alyssa es la mujer perfecta para ti. Viene de una buena familia, es una respetada investigadora, es atractiva y te aprecia. Te tienes que casar con ella._

_-Yo voy a decidir eso._

_-Escúchame bien Hope Estheim, he sido muy paciente con éste asunto de tu novia de la que todos hablan aquí, la ex l'cie. Y ni Zaidelle ni yo estamos dispuestos a seguir esperando. Te vas a casar con Alyssa o no vas a heredar ésta empresa._

_-¡Pues no me des la empresa entonces, quédatela toda, hasta el último centavo, no la necesito! ¡Pero no te atrevas a intentar obligarme a renunciar a Lightning! ¡Quiero estar con ella y ni tu ni tu empresa van a cambiar eso!_

La realidad golpeó a Lightning Farron como una ventisca en invierno. En un impulso de inercia, corrió de vuelta al sillón de donde jamás debió haberse movido. Hope salió unos instantes después, con las emociones mezcladas reflejadas en su rostro sonrojado por la adrenalina, podía leer la furia en su expresión, así como la sorpresa que se llevó al verla sentada ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Light? Vámonos –Tomó su mano que descansaba sobre el brazo del sillón y la atrajo hacia él, en un ademán para que le siguiera. Pulsó el botón del elevador aún con su mano sosteniendo la de la atónita joven. –Hablaremos en casa. Puedes reclamarme todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos, lo prometo.

XXXX

La montaña rusa de emociones en las que se había visto envuelta las últimas semanas era sin duda un problema para su rendimiento como soldado y ser humano. Mientras conducía rumbo a su casa, tomó una decisión, lo mejor para todos sería terminar con esta farsa, que Hope contrajera nupcias con la mujer que haría crecer su empresa y que la dejasen simplemente volver a su vida normal. Especialmente si eso le garantizaba olvidar las náuseas que le provocaba imaginar a su compañero casándose con una mujer tan desagradable.

XXXX

El cerrojo de la puerta cedió ante las llaves, y Lightning entró tras de él, Hope se desplomó abatido en el sofá, a sabiendas de que sus problemas acababan de iniciar.

-¿Porqué ibas a ver a mi padre, Light? –La joven cruzó los brazos para adoptar su característica postura defensiva.

-Te estaba buscando a ti. El trato se terminó, Hope. Me mentiste –Respiró hondo un par de veces, después de todo hace tiempo esperaba ésta reacción. –Acepta la oferta que hizo tu padre.

En su tremenda demostración de ingenuidad, Hope no ató cabos para darse cuenta que Lightning lo había escuchado discutiendo con Bartholomeo-Muy bien, tu ganas, no he sido completamente honesto. Mi padre me estaba presionando desde un inicio para casarme con Alyssa, que es la mujer con la que me viste el día de ayer. Quieren que trabajemos en un proyecto que no existe, es una excusa de su padre para que yo acepte la propuesta. Por eso vine a ti, porque necesitaba ayuda. No quiero casarme por obligación.

-No voy a discutir esto, el trato se terminó.

-¿Crees que estaría bien pasar el resto de tu vida con algo que no te hace feliz? Vamos Lightning, combatimos juntos a todo lo que una vez conocimos, los fal'cie, el Sanctum. ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella vez, en Palumpolum, me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías. –Hope Estheim había madurado en muchas formas posibles, pero su impulsividad con los sentimientos no había cambiado en lo absoluto, cansado de ser capaz de casi palpar la traición que sentía Lightning, quería asegurarle, hacerle entender que él no tenía intenciones de renunciar al trato.

Era divertido verla celosa, con el rostro levemente sonrojado por la ira que la carcomía por dentro, la resignación de saber que él le había mentido. Y al mismo tiempo era terriblemente frustrante darse cuenta que de un momento a otro sus palabras ya no eran suficientes para la soldado, cuya expresión no se había modificado en lo más mínimo ante las explicaciones que trataba de darle.

Se levantó del sofá sintiéndose valiente, esperando ser capaz de explicarle las verdaderas razones por las que estaba llevando a cabo el trato, más allá de la industria a la que aspiraba, más allá de la independencia de su padre, mucho más allá de todas las razones que pudo haberle descrito a la joven frente a él.

Ella seguía estática en su sitio, tratando de asimilar el rumbo de las circunstancias, se sobresaltó al ver a Hope de pie frente a ella, y le mantuvo la mirada, el color cerúleo de sus ojos reflejaba la indiferencia usual, mientras que Hope la contemplaba con una serenidad desconcertante, por primera vez seguro de que ella entendería el mensaje.

Era exactamente igual que cuando estaban en medio de las batallas. Entre el ruido que el sable emitía al atravesar al enemigo, la bala siendo disparada del cañón, la magia de los cuatro elementos azotando a las bestias de Paals; la comunicación mediante palabras resultaba imposible. En aquellos tiempos había aprendido una lección muy valiosa sobre Lightning; en su mundo las palabras estaban muy de sobra. Si hablabas en vez de actuar, no había un valor intrínseco en cualquier cosa que pudieras decir, sin embargo en las acciones, en saber cuándo atacar, cuándo defender y cuándo actuar estaba el verdadero significado para Lightning.

Había sido un simple juego de casualidad que lo encontrara saliendo de la oficina con Alyssa, lugar equivocado, momento equivocado. Y había sido la propiedad de causa-efecto en la causalidad de que se encontrara en estos problemas, ya era momento de empezar a solucionarlos.

El contacto con su piel enviaba impulsos eléctricos a cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, sus manos tibias se acomodaron a los lados de su rostro, a veces se preguntaba si sentía frío a menudo, puesto que su piel siempre tenía una temperatura por debajo de lo usual. Los mechones rosa pálido le acariciaban suavemente el dorso de la mano, mientras que la joven intentaba en vano dar un paso hacia atrás, la confusión en sus ojos le dibujó una sonrisa al hombre, un instante antes de volver a experimentar esa sensación que lo elevaba muy por encima de los cielos, sus propias dudas, miedos e incertidumbres iban plasmadas en aquél breve y terrible absorber simultáneo de aliento.

Lightning se relajó sobre él, su único truco para obligarla a escuchar algo más que palabras superfluas había dado resultado, el corazón le latía aún más violentamente que la primera vez, creía que sólo en sueños sería capaz de experimentar nuevamente la dulce sensación de su boca contra la suya, en una expresión inocente y desesperada de que la joven entendiera sus sentimientos. Un escalofrío profundo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando ella correspondió el beso, en un movimiento lento, como una dulce tortura, sin espectadores, ni excusas que le hicieran creer que estaban fingiendo.

La carencia de oxígeno los obligó a separarse, al igual que la primera vez. Hope sonrió nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Lightning estaba evitando su mirada de nueva cuenta.

-El trato aún no se termina, Light.


End file.
